A number of conventional systems detect, classify, and track air and ground bodies or targets. The sensing elements that permit these systems to perform these functions are typically arrays of microphones whose outputs are processed to reject coherent interfering acoustic noise sources, such as nearby machinery, general acoustic background noise, and wind noise. The propagation of sound and, thus, the passive acoustic detection of targets, is typically governed in part by local and regional weather conditions, such as wind and temperature. Knowledge of wind speed and direction can, thereby, be used to improve the estimate of the detection range for a given target and sensor pairing. Environmental sensors are, for this reason, often considered for inclusion in the design of ground sensor packages or suites of field sensors. Similarly, measurement of local weather conditions are often undertaken as part of the assessment of the noise impact of facilities such as airports on the environment or on nearby communities. In each of these cases there is a need to measure wind speed and direction along with sound levels.
Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods that can combine the measurement of flow speed and direction along with the measurement of acoustic levels in a single device that may be more compact and potentially energy efficient than if these functions were incorporated within separate devices.